


Two Worlds One Family

by Exostrike



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: Tsu'tey spends his morning with his mate





	Two Worlds One Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar etc.
> 
> Yes the title is a reference to Disney's Tarzan.

Tsu'tey awoke from a blissful sleep to the sounds of the Pandoran jungle. He opened his eyes to see his arm around his mate’s waist in a loving embrace. Not wishing to disturb his mate he lay there for a while under the canopy they’d raised over their sleeping spot in the old avatar dig site. It consisted a single raised shack, a backup solar array and a few crates of stores backed onto a cliff face surrounded by a rusting perimeter fence.

 

When he couldn’t wait any more he carefully pulled his arm free as not to disturb his mate and raised himself, adjusting his clothing. Walking to the shack on the opposite side of the camp and rapped on the glass “You’re up yet Norm?” he asked seeing the faint glow of lights through the polarised glass.

“Just finished breakfast! Norm answered as he opened the door to the shack and walking down the steps to start his morning inspection of the camp. Norm hadn’t changed much in the years since they’d driven RDA from Pandora. Still a rather scrawny mild man with his silly haircut and clothes. Tsu'tey found it kind of endearing.

“Slept well?” Tsu'tey asked following on behind.

“Would be nicer if I could really sleep with you sometime. Without you nearly crushing me” Norm replied slightly.

“It was an accident. Anyway I apologised.” Tsu'tey protested.

“Perhaps when you’re not so feisty. Can you cut that back a bit?” Norm pointed at a section of creeper that was threatening to finally destroying the perimeter fence. Tsu'tey got to work with his knife as Norm continued his inspection. It was part of the agreement to keep the site operational, the humans won’t cut anything down outside of their bases but would be allowed to keep stuff from overrunning them.

“Finished?” Tsu'tey asked as Norm finished checking the fence.

“Stop rushing me or I’ll never finish” Norm pointed out as he moved on to checking the solar array.

 

“OK, Done” he said after finally finishing his inspection. Tsu'tey thought Norm was obsessed about the camp but Norm had pointed out his life relied on everything in the camp operating. “Be with you in a minute” he added re-entering the shack to get linked. Tsu'tey smiled and returned to their sleeping place where the still figure of Norm’s Avatar lay. He counted the seconds until Norm sprang to life. Norm could not be more different. Tsu'tey had made sure Norm had grown into a strong tough warrior muscles toned for action at any time. His hair was carefully braided in the traditional style and he was dressed in a loincloth and necklace even if he was still working on getting Norm to accept piercings. In short you could not tell he hadn’t been a member of the people his whole life. Norm hissed in pain as he stood up to do his morning stretches.

“Was I too rough last night?” Tsu'tey asked.

“No” Norm lied adjusting his loincloth so that it covered his loins. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Fruit I’m afraid” Tsu'tey said offering him a basket of various fruit.

“Fine, but we’re going hunting today” Norm declared biting down on a Yovo.

“I thought you thought you were a bad hunter” Tsu'tey commented.

“You aren’t. Anyway it will give you a chance to train me more” Norm smiling and leaning close to him. Norm was actually an average hunter but Tsu'tey always teased him about goading him to improve. It had proved an effective teaching method once they’d gotten together.

“Depends on what you want to train to shoot straight” Tsu'tey grinned and tried to grasp Norm’s buttocks but Norm brushed him away.

“Perhaps later my love but we need to go to Hell’s Gate. I’m almost out of human rations.” Norm pointed at the pile of empty cates at the edge of the camp. Tsu'tey with his desire for morning lovemaking thwarted accepted Norm’s logic. “Always feels weird eating breakfast twice” Norm commented.

 

“You’ve ever thought of becoming one of us for good?” Tsu'tey asked, Norm was silent for a while considering. He’d come so far but it would still be a big final step to go.

“Perhaps one day. But at present I just can’t let go. Ultimately I’m always going to be human. Even when I’m in this body” when he finally answered. At first glancing at the shack where he also was then looking at Tsu'tey for his reaction.

“I understand” Tsu'tey said his eyes betraying disappointment.

“Not that I don’t love you. In either body” Norm reassured moving to kiss Tsu'tey.

“Of course my mate” Tsu'tey laughed slowly pushing Norm to the ground and returning the kiss while he worked to get their loincloths off. Hunting could wait just a while longer.


End file.
